kwcfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sabre-X
Sabre-X ist der Hüter des Riesen-Omelettes auf der tyrannischen Hochebene (Omelette-Bewachung) und nicht zu vergessen Anführer der Kriegsstrategie-Division und der tyrannischen Truppen. Sein strategisches Geschick war von wertvoller Bedeutung während der tyrannischen Invasion, aber heutzutage hat er nur mehr Schwierigkeiten mit Neopianern, die versuchen sich ein zweites Stück des Riesen-Omelettes zu nehmen. Erscheinung Sabre-X ist ein tyrannisches Lupe. Im Gegensatz zu anderen tyrannischen Lupes, deren obere Hälfte violett und die untere Hälfte hellblau sind, ist Sabre-X' obere Hälfte grün-grau und die untere Hälfte weiß mit einem Gelbstich. Auch die Ohren sind außen grün-grau, innen weiß-gelblich, wobei die Ohrenspitzen braun sind. Im Gegensatz zu anderen tyrannischen Lupes hat Sabre-X kein dichtes Fell, daß von seinem Kopf bis zu seinem Rücken reicht. Bei ihm sind es hingegen vier braune Dornenzacken. Aber wie alle anderen tyrannischen Lupes hat Sabre-X zwei lange, nach vorn gewachsene Stoßzähne. thumb|left|Sabre-X' neues Aussehen Mit der Neugestaltung der Kampfarena bekam auch Sabre-X ein neues Aussehen. Er steht jetzt auf seinen Hinterbeinen und hat seine Hände frei. Außerdem trägt er jetzt einen braunen, gemusterten Lendenschurz, dessen Schulterriemen er über seine linke Schulter trägt. thumb|Rathaus Bei der Neugestaltung Tyrannia's wird Sabre-X aber wieder in seiner vierbeinigen Position dargestellt. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Als Anführer der Kriegsstrategie-Division muß Sabre-X über ein außergewöhnliches Strategie-Geschick verfügen. Als Hüter des Riesen-Omelettes ist er sehr darauf bedacht, daß jeder Neopianer nur ein Stück pro Tag erhält. Er achtet sehr genau darauf, daß dies auch von jedem eingehalten wird. Außerdem mag er es nicht sehr, wenn mit dem Omelette Späße gemacht werden. Nach dem Motto: "Mit dem Essen spielt man nicht." Seine drei Regeln dabei sind: #No jumping or bouncing on the Giant Omelette. #Only once slice of omelette per visitor per day. #No folding up your omelette slice and wearing it as a silly hat - that goes for you, too, Grarrg! #Nicht auf dem Riesen-Omelette herum hüpfen. #Nur ein Stück Omelette pro Besucher pro Tag. #Dein Omelette-Stück nicht falten und es als albernen Hut tragen - das gilt auch für Dich, Grarrg! Tyrannische Invasion Er stimmte mit den anderen Ratsmitgliedern positiv über Grarrgs Vorschlag ab, freiwillige in die tyrannische Armee aufzunehmen, um gegen einen eventuellen Angriff gewappnet zu sein. Sabre-X Anführer der Kriegsstrategie-Division. Als solcher dürfte er an allen Arten von Strategien, die gegen die feindlichen Invasoren zum Einsatz kamen, beigetragen haben, wenn nicht sogar initialisiert. Weitere Auftritte * sabre_left_closeattack.gif sabre_left_defend.gif sabre_left_hit.gif sabre_left_rangedattack.gif Sabre-X _ Kampfarena - Profilbild.jpg Sabre-X _ Kampfarena - Normal.jpg Sabre-X _ Kampfarena - Angriff.jpg Sabre-X _ Kampfarena - Verteidigen.jpg Kampfarena: : Sabre-X ist, neben Grarrg, der einzige der sechs Ältesten, den man in der Kampfarena herausfordern kann. Seine Grundstärke liegt bei 79. Man erhält ihn per Zufallsereignis als Kampfarena-Gegnerauf der tyrannischen Hochebene. *Kampfarena (offener Beta-Test): : Im offenen Beta-Test gibt es 3 Schwierigkeitsgrade für die Stärke des Gegners. Bei Sabre-X ist es wie folgt #Leicht: 79. #Mittel: 158. #Schwer: 237 thumb|left|Sabre-X spielt GoGoGo *GoGoGo: Er ist an 7. Stelle der GoGoGo-Gegner. Wenn Sabre-X nicht auf das riesige Omelette aufpasst, oder Rathauszusammenkünfte hat, entspannt er sich mit einer Partie Go! Go! Go! Dieser Meister der Strategie hat für alle Eventualitäten einen Plan, und ist schwer zu überraschen. *Riesen-Omelette:thumb|Tyrannisches Omelette : Sabre-X ist der Hüter des Riesen-Omelettes, das auf der Hochebene in Tyrannia liegt. Nachdem es von den Neopianern komplett aufgegessen wurde, erscheint am nächsten Tag wieder völlig überraschend ein neues Omelette. : 'Die Legende berichtet, dass vor Jahrhunderten ein Dinosaurier ein GIGANTISCH großes Ei legte. Dieses Ei platzte auf und begann in der Sonne zu braten. Seit diesem Tag köchelt ein Riesen-Omelette auf der Hochebene Tyrannias. Das mag albern erscheinen, ist aber wahr.' : Sollte man sich ein Stück vom Riesen-Omelette holen wollen, während man auf ein neues Omelette wartet, sagt Sabre-X folgendes: : "Hmmm, es scheint nichts mehr da zu sein, komm doch einfach in einigen Stunden wieder ... bis dahin dürfte ein weiteres Ei soweit sein!" : Es ist Sabre-X' Aufgabe darauf zu achten, daß jeder Neopianer sich nur ein Stück des Omelettes nimmt, damit auch andere hungrige Neopianer einen Anteil abkriegen Sobald er merkt, daß jemand versucht sich ein weiteres Stück zu nehmen, stellt er sich dazwischen und vertreibt denjenigen mit dem Hinweis, daß er sich erst morgen wieder ein Stück nehmen darf. : Mit der Erneuerung Tyrannias ist Sabre-X wieder in der Hochebene zu sehen. Allerdings befindet er sich diesmal mit Grarrg und Kyruugi im Rathaus. Er liegt neben Kyruggi und hört Grarrgs Rede zu. Er liegt genau vor der Stiege, die zum gigantischen Omelette führt. Mit der Neugestaltung Tyrannia's, hat er keinen weiten Fußmarsch mehr zwischen Rathaus und Omelette zurück zu legen, und kann die Omelette-Verteilung an hungrige Neopianer beser bewachen, ohne eine Ratssitzung im Rathaus verpassen zu müssen. Die Neopianer müssen am Rathaus vorbei, beziehungsweise mitten durch, um zum Omelette zu gelangen, und damit direkt an Sabre-X vorbei. er ist somit auch das einzige Ratsmitglied, das ständig im Rathaus anzutreffen ist, da das Omelette nebenan liegt. thumb|left|Tyrammet *Tyrammet: In tyrannischen Dorf Tyrammet ist Sabre-X mit Tekel und Kyruggi neben zwei intakten und zwei zerstörten Strohütten zu sehen. thumb|Hochebene Tyrannias *Tyrannische Hochebene: : Sabre-X ist mit Tekel auf dem Felsen des Rathauses zu sehen. *Hochebene Tyrannia's (vierte Fassung) : Mit der Erneuerung Tyrannias ist Sabre-X wieder in der Hochebene zu sehen. Allerdings befindet er sich diesmal mit Grarrg und Kyruugi im Rathaus. Er liegt neben Kyruggi und hört Grarrgs Rede zu. Er liegt genau vor der Stiege, die zum gigantischen Omelette führt. Dabei ist zu sehen, dass er nicht in seiner zweibeinigen Position, sondern in seiner vierbeinigen Position dargestellt wird. Hochebene Tyrannias.png|Tyrannische Hochebene 82 council plateau.png|Rathaus Trivia *Sabre-X nimmt seine Rolle als Hüter des Riesen-Omelettes sehr ernst und ist dementsprechend auch sehr streng. *Er mag es überhaupt nicht, wenn man Späße mit dem Omelette betreibt. Besonders wenn es sich dabei um Grarrg handelt. Kategorie:Tyrannische Invasion